The present disclosure relates to authentication, and more particularly, to visual authentication and related methods, devices, and computer program products.
Visual Authentication is a technique to reduce the possibility that an unauthorized user gains access to a secure system. Visual authentication and/or other techniques (e.g., usernames and passwords) attempt to provide that only the authorized user authenticating into the system is actually using the authenticated system, rather than someone who has acquired the user's credentials (e.g., a user identification and a password) by invalid or even valid means.
A facial biometric recognition system is discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,370,639 to Azar et al., entitled “System and Method for Providing Secure Access to an Electronic Device Using Continuous Facial Biometrics.” In the Azar patent, a digital camera provides facial biometric images from a user of the electronic device, a processor compares the facial biometric images to biometric image data stored in a database, and operational access is granted based on the comparing.